No más cadenas
by Saorii D.Herondale
Summary: Hace tiempo que no miraba con afán hacia el cielo, pero ese día mientras caminaba sola por primera vez en mucho tiempo, lo hizo. Jamás lo había visto tan azul, el sol resplandecía y sintió que el calor que irradiaba llegó a cubrirle el corazón. [Posible spoiler de 'Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest' capítulo 5]


_Interrumpimos el hiatus momentáneo para traer un drabble que a nadie le interesa pero que mi cuerpo necesitaba sacar. **FT como siempre le pertenece a Mashima.**_

Posible spoiler si todavía no lees el capítulo 5 del spin off 'Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest'. Menciones del 493 y 545 del manga normal(?)

* * *

 _ **Capítulo único: No más cadenas.**_

* * *

 _Cuando el silencio no deja de ver la luz que hay en ti,_

 _solo puedo pensar que ya no hay más, que ya no estás aquí_

 _Por fin no tengo más cadenas. No más de ti, al fin que el cielo es eterno._

 _¡No más de ti!_

 _—No más; QBO_

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado observando el cielo? Sorano desde aquellos días grises de su niñez solo anhelaba convertirse en _un ángel para poder desvanecerse en el cielo_. Ella no quería vivir en una tierra inmunda y llena de conflictos, ¿pero no era también un ser mundano?

El pecado la abrazó, negando así su ascenso como un ser angelical, obligándola a permanecer como alguien impuro por siempre, porque ese era uno de sus tantos pecados, el haber nacido humana.

Pero no hay luz sin oscuridad ni oscuridad sin luz, y uno a uno sus pecados fueron pagados. Sí, incluso para ella quien fue _miembro de un gremio oscuro y cometió un montón de crímenes_ y vaya que luchó mucho para lograr redimirse. Aunque su principal motor ya no era purificarse y desvanecerse en el cielo como un ángel, sino el ser capaz de abrazar a la persona que ha vivido de la forma más decente y apropiada. Poder cepillar su cabello sin sentir que sus manos cubiertas de sangre manchan la pureza de su amada hermana menor. Dejar de sentir miedo de que se entere de las vilezas que cometió y la repudie.

Y todo por la única persona que considera un verdadero ángel. O incluso aún más que eso.

Cuando les otorgaron el perdón su corazón vibró incluso tanto como aquél día que la volvió a ver. Sus esfuerzos habían sido recompensados, pero aún sentía temor, infundado por supuesto, pero estaba ahí y no podía erradicarlo, y a la vez sintió que estaba bien, que era humana (aunque eso siguiera lastimandola un poco) y era normal sentirse así, y comprendió que de nada servía intentar conseguir que el mundo los perdonara si ellos no eran capaces de hacerlo. Y estaba segura que Yukino no tenía nada que disculparle, ¿La haría esperar aún más?

 _—Hasta que nuestros pecados no sean redimidos._

Tomar la decisión le costó. Desprenderse de aquellos con quienes creció era extraño, al fin y al cabo habían pasado juntos desde su niñez, los crímenes, el aislamiento durante la cárcel, el camino hacia el perdón... Pero no significaba romper lazos, era liberarse de las cadenas que los ataban a ese pasado del que tanto deseaban escapar. ¿Sería cómo cumplir aquella oración que tanto tiempo la acompañó? Entre burlas y buenos deseos disimulados cada uno dejó el gremio que les había dado la posibilidad de un mejor futuro y su paz.

Hace tiempo que no miraba con afán hacia el cielo, pero ese día mientras caminaba sola por primera vez en mucho tiempo, lo hizo. Jamás lo había visto tan azul, el sol resplandecía y sintió que el calor que irradiaba llegó a cubrirle el corazón. Suspiró y siguió avanzando, no era tiempo de perderse en la infinidad del paisaje sobre ella, no cuando tenía algo mucho más importante por hacer.

El lugar era algo ruidoso, carecía un poco de clase, pero no era tan malo, si algo había aprendido de sus días en Crime Sorciere era que el lugar realmente no importaba, sino los que estaban presentes y, en Sabertooth estaba su persona favorita en todo el mundo. La única capaz de hacerla sentir en el mismo cielo.

—¡Hermana!

Era como escuchar un coro celestial, y cuando Yukino la abrazó sintió como si los mismos ángeles la cobijaran, la apretó con fuerza para asegurarse de que fuera real, necesitaba darle _el abrazo más grande del mundo,_ tal y como le había prometido aquél día agridulce.

Tenía tanto qué decir pero las palabras no hallaban forma de salir. Murmuros sin sentido era lo único que podía emitir, pero:

—Bienvenida.

Y las lágrimas que tanto se había esforzado por retener corrieron libres por su rostro. Al fin podía volver al hogar que les fue arrebatado de niñas, y ser un humano no era tan malo si tenía a su hermanita con ella, porque para Sorano, Yukino iluminaba cualquier lugar. Tal vez en Sabertooth nunca tendría los lazos y comprensión que tuvo en Crime Sorciere, pero podía ser un buen lugar porque ella estaba ahí, ella hacía que brillara y no había mejor gremio que ese, en donde estuvieran las dos juntas, como siempre debió ser.

Tal vez no se desvaneció en el cielo como un ángel, pero despertó de aquél sueño oscuro y pudo apreciar que no todo en esta vida es terrenal. Y tal vez Yukino le parecía tan perfecta y angélical por ser un ser humano, o quizá si era un ángel que se perdió, pero eso no importaba ya realmente, tenía una vida que recuperar con ella.

Y al fin pudo decirle adiós a esa cadena que la ataba a su oración que, de una u otra forma se cumplió.

* * *

 **N/A** Me siento enojada pero a la vez muy contenta. De hecho me puso muuuuuuuuuy feliz leer a Sorano diciendo que su hermanita es la más bonita del mundo uwu Y pues es mi bebé, aunque Yukino no me agrada tanto, pero mi amado gremio de pecadores me puede. Sorano y Richard me pueden con sus hermanos ;-; Como dije al inicio, necesitaba sacarlo xD Sé que pude haberlo hecho mejor, pero lo escribí después de leer el manga y así quedó(?) En fin. Estoy orgullosa de que deje todo lo malo atrás y sea feliz con su hermana. Me lo dedico a mí misma porque nadie ama a Sorano más que yo, y tampoco nadie ama esta hermandad más que yo xD Así que para mí, con todo el amor que me tengo(?) Okno xD Pero sí, es para mí :'D Como quiera, gracias por leer, si es que alguien lo lee *hearts*

Pd: Si alguien más amo esa escena también se lo dedico, no soy tan egoísta(?)


End file.
